


Leyendo tu piel

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Descansando de sus estudios en la biblioteca, Ken se encuentra con su dulce Miyako. Retos van, retos vienen, él la lee con sus manos mientras recita en español





	Leyendo tu piel

**Author's Note:**

> Discloamer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presente me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, Bandai, etc., etc.)

Leyendo tu piel

Apartado, en una mesa pequeña, oculta entre muchas estanterías, Ken estaba atiborrado de libros de biología que lo aburrían, aunque intentaba concentrarse tanto cómo podía: los exámenes finales para pasar a la universidad eran complicados. Aunque se preguntaba por qué le hacían saber ciertas cosas para su futura carrera dentro de la policía. Luego recordó que un buen detective debe defenderse en cualquier circunstancia y el conocimiento lo ayudaría a sobreponerse a muchas cosas.

Pero en ése momento, ya su cerebro no podía más. Suspiró y se relajó en la silla: el verano estaba terminando y las primeras brisas frescas se hacían sentir. Un alivio, porque no era muy fanático de los climas calurosos.

Al estirar sus brazos, sintió unas manos masajeando sus hombros. El asombro lo asustó y giró a ver la risueña cara de su novia Miyako, un año mayor que él y que estaba muy feliz estudiando ingeniería informática en la universidad. Le sorprendió verla, pero eso no impidió que intercambiaran una dulce mirada de amor.

Se habían puesto, oficialmente, en pareja el verano del año anterior, cuando ella se gradó del colegio. Específicamente en un campamento. Una de esas locas ideas que a Daisuke se le ocurrían de un día para el otro: llamó a todos, dijo que tenía ganas de pasar un fin de semana entre la naturaleza y todo estuvo listo a la semana siguiente.

Y la primera noche, entre las estrellas, la luna y abrazados bajo las ramas de un frondoso árbol, él le confesó cuánto la quería. Ella, loca de contenta, lo llenó de besos y lo tiró al piso sin darse cuenta. Se rieron y comenzaron sus locas aventuras amorosas.

Había días donde el sol brillaba, radiante; había otros, los menores, en los cuales se desataba una pequeña tormenta entre ellos. Pero no se rindieron.

"Un tropezón no es caída. Yo te quiero y no importa qué pase, seguiremos juntos".

Las caídas los hacían sentirse más fuertes. Aprendían cosas nuevas y crecían juntos. No era fácil, pero sí emocionante. Ella era un torbellino de emociones locas; él, una playa serena donde encontrar paz.

Y el torbellino loco vino para formar parte de la arena tranquila, sin que éste sospechase que todo iba a dar vueltas y formar parte de un agitado mar. Un torbellino de emociones que sacaba de contexto a la playa y la daba vuelta patas arriba.

Dulce, como un hada del bosque, hizo que los movimientos circulares de sus manos relajaran la espalda de Ken quien, sonriendo relajadamente, le dio las gracias.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él, bajito, a ella. Miyako soltó unas risitas.

—Estoy ayudando a Hikari con unas fotos —contestó—. Vine a ver unos libros de paisajes a ver si la ayudan a inspirarse. Tiene que presentar unas cosas dentro de dos meses y no se le cae una idea —Ken no recordaba haber visto la sección de fotografía o paisajes, así que no la pudo ayudar—. No te preocupes, preguntaré en recepción dónde está. Por cierto, ¿qué lees? —él le mostró unos aburridos dioramas de plantas y animales que tenía que saber para su examen. Ella frunció el ceño: biología era una de las materias que no se le daban bien, junto con otras.

Ken la invitó a sentarse a su lado, mientras seguían conversando en voz baja, aunque estaban tan alejados y escondidos de todos que nadie pasó a pedirles que se callaran. Pero ella negó con suavidad con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente, suave.

—Te quiero —le susurró. Él, un poco sonrojado, sonrió. Cuando levantó la mirada ella le robó un beso sin que él se lo esperara. Y no fue uno cualquiera, era uno de esos, intensos, que sabía sacar de lugar la apacible playa que era Ken Ichijouji a diario. Tranquilo como un bosque, ella me metía en él, veloz como una ninfa, llenando con su magia todo alrededor.

—M-Miyako —susurró el muchacho cuando alejó un poco su rostro para tomar aire.

Y sin que tampoco él lo esperara, ella se sentó encima y lo abrazó. Cegado por su fragancia a flores, tardó un poco en reaccionar.

—No seas tonta, es un espacio público, cualquiera… —ella lo calló con su mano y la vio: tenía las mejillas rojas, el cabello en la cara y se estaba sacando los anteojos. Los apoyó torpemente en la mesa—. Miyako, es embarazoso… —dijo él, bajando la cabeza y sintiendo palpitar con fuerza su corazón.

¿Por qué ella siempre era tan osada? Unos meses atrás habían salido a un centro comercial, a tomar un café y comer pastel. Y cuando salieron del restaurante, animados cual niños pequeños, en un pasillo oculto que daba a unas escaleras de emergencias, se besaron dulcemente hasta transformar aquél halo de amor infantil a uno más intenso y más juvenil. Tenían algo de miedo, inexperiencia, y no querían ir tan aprisa. Esa adrenalina del momento fue tan intensa que no pudieron olvidar las miles de sensaciones que les provocaba.

La ninfa hizo que el tranquilo bosque comenzara a bailar a su lado; que las aguas tranquilas se movieran al compás de sus alas, cambiando el curso del agua a otra dirección, haciendo que la playa cobrara vida de su paz.

Miyako se abrazó más Ken y besó su mejilla dulcemente. El roce de sus labios con la piel de él le provocaba algo parecido a las cosquillas, pues un impulso eléctrico detonó en él, lento pero intenso, haciéndolo emitir pausados suspiros. Él acariciaba su espalda y ella su nuca, jugando con sus cabellos azules.

—Sabes que esto…. No está bien —susurró Ichijouji.

—Lo sé —contestó ella y lo miró. Sus ojos castaños brillaban con fuerza. Ambos tenían un leve rubor en sus caras, haciéndolos verse como dos niños pequeños los cuales no sabían exactamente cómo jugar ante un nuevo juguete—. ¡Pero me gustas mucho!

Él sonrió. Era incapaz de frenarla. ¿Y cómo hacerlo si él se sentía igual?

Ken corrió con suavidad el cabello de ella que le impedía besar su cuello. Ahora era Miyako quien sentía cosquillas en todo su cuerpo. Arqueó la espalda y tapó su boca con las manos: Ken era dulce, pero efectivo. Ella era la que había penetrado en la tranquilidad de aquélla playa, si jugaba entre el agua y la arena, iba a mojarse. Y quería mojarse.

Cuando la chica sintió la mano de él que empezaba a traspasar su blusa azul, abrió los ojos de par en par y lo besó intensamente.

—Voy a ponerte un reto —dijo ella, bajito.

—¿Un reto? —se extrañó Ken, deteniéndose—. ¿Es que estoy haciendo algo mal? ¿Te molesta? —verlo con el semblante algo decaído hizo a ella asustarse, por lo que lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

—No esa clase de reto, tonto —respondió, graciosa—. Es una condición, no un reto, me expresé mal —él soltó una risas, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Ella era tan atolondrada. Ken retomó las caricias que estaba haciendo con su mano en la espalda de ella y el cosquilleo en ellos volvió a emerger—. No puedes… Ah… Quitarme ninguna prenda, ¿está claro?

Él la besó.

—Entonces tú tampoco puedes hacerlo —ella sonrió.

—Exactamente. Hay que ser justos, ¿no? —Corroboró Miyako mientras la suave mano de él subía lentamente por su espalda, como si el mar alzara su marea, intentando tocar el cielo—Ken… —Miyako se dio cuenta que estaba quedándose atrás, ella también quería ver aquél rostro intenso, aquéllas expresiones que él provocaba en ella. Así que, con suavidad, comenzó a mover un poco sus piernas y sus caderas. Ichijouji se detuvo un instante y quedó paralizado en el lugar. Ella se dio cuenta y besó suavemente su cuello.

—Qué injusta… —bromeó él entre suspiros—. Eso es… un golpe bajo —oyó las risitas de ella en la oreja, haciéndolo estremecer—. Miyako, para, por favor…

—No lo haré —Ken mordía sus labios para evitar hacer más ruido. La marea crecía, la arena se mezclaba con el mar que empezaba a hacerse más intenso.

Y en medio de la placentera turbulencia, Ken reaccionó a tiempo, aunque sabía que podía llegar a ir un poco más allá. Dejó que Miyako se moviera a su gusto, lenta, seductora, juguetona. Él acarició las piernas de ella, suavemente, subió su manos con delicadeza. Ella se abrazó más a él. Y cuando Ken tuvo el rostro de Miyako a su lado, atacó como bien sabía hacerlo en momentos oportunos:

—Te amo —susurró en un perfecto español.

Miyako amagó gemir más fuerte y se tapó la boca y la cara con las manos.

—N-no hables en… Sabes que si…

—Eres la mujer más hermosa —siguió susurrando él, de manera suave, mientras sus dedos se acercaban peligrosamente a su ropa interior. Cumpliendo en reto que ella misma le había impuesto. Él sonría.

—¡Para! —pidió ella, en un grito muy bajo.

Se cruzaron las miradas.

—No quiero —siguió él hablando en español. Y la besó con intensidad mientras ya rozaba sus dedos en su sostén.

Ella no dejaba de mover con más ímpetu sus caderas mientras acaricia sus cabellos azules como si las olas del mar se mezclaran con sus dedos. Y él seguía susurrándole palabras en español, muy bajito y seductor. Miyako rogaba porque él se detuviera, pero ella tampoco lo hacía al moverse y volvía loco a Ken…

Aquélla experiencia en la biblioteca habría continuado de no ser porque ella casi se cae el piso. Ken la sostuvo antes de que se lastimara. Recogieron los libros y ella lo acompañó a devolverlos. Salieron de allí y Ken giró a verla.

—¿No ibas a buscar unas cosas para Hikari? —ella le sonrió y lo abrazó. Y fue en ese instante que se animó a susurrarle al oído, seductoramente. Pero en japonés, ella no era buena dominando idiomas.

—Puedo hacerlo mañana, Hikari no está apurada. Nosotros sí —y lo tomó por las manos y salieron corriendo fuera del colegio….


End file.
